Amor de Vagón
by Melanny
Summary: Emma conoce a un misterioso joven en el vagón del tren donde ella viajaba, sin darse cuenta, fue amor a primera vista, el único problema es que él no le toma la más mínima atención.


**Hi! Nos leemos de nuevo, hace tiempo no publico, así que, para que no piensen que ya estoy muerta, subo este pequeño one-shot, lo tenía hace tiempo ya hecho y pues miles de cosas pasaron y blablabla...La cosa es que esta aquí y es una de las parejas hetero favoritas mías—obsesión!—**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, cada quien con su autor, incluso las obras QwQ**

**Como siempre Akari Yumei, ella siempre me ayuda a la corrección de las historias y me da buenas ideas sin querer queriendo :3**

**Ya no los molesto, nos leemos abajo wiiiiiiii—rueda—**

* * *

Amor de vagón 

A veces me cuestiono, ¿acaso soy yo la única que va en este tren, en este vagón y a esta hora?, pues al parecer no era así. Yo iba mirando a través de la ventana una de las tantas estaciones donde paraba el tren, iba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien había subido al mismo vagón donde yo me encontraba, y encima, se había sentado en frente mío. Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta de que él me miraba fijamente…

Sentía que alguien me miraba, giré mi cabeza y te vi, tú estabas mirando la ventana sin la mayor emoción, eras tan atractivo a simple vista, que en ese momento me hubiese gustado ser más guapa, como esas que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas o tal vez ser una famosa científica, si, si tan solo hubiese sido como ellas, de seguro yo ya me hubiera acercado y te hubiera preguntado tu nombre.

* * *

Era otoño, y tras verte seguido en el vagón del tren, me comenzaste a gustar. Era un día especial, ya que te vería a ti en el vagón del tren, llevaba puesta mi falda más bonita, la mejor que tengo, estuve esperando ansiosa a que llegaras, el tren se paro en la estación 15, tú subiste, te volviste a sentar en frente mío, estabas leyendo "Madame Bovary", una obra de Gustave Flaubert, lo supe porque al pasar en frente mío leí el título del libro que tenías en manos, sin embargo tú nunca me devolviste la mirada, observé como bostezabas, de seguro por el cansancio, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, quería llorar, tú no me prestaste ni la más mínima atención, tú seguías leyendo con tu larga bufanda alrededor del cuelo, con tu pelo rubio levantado y con aquellos ojos verdad que tanto me cautivaron.

Al sentir que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, tú giraste de improvisto, me miraste y luego suspiraste para continuar con tu lectura; cerré mis ojos con fuerza, respiré hondo y dejé que las lagrimas fluyeran, _"como me hubiera gustado que esto nunca hubiese pasado"-pensé, _volví a abrir mis ojos, noté como temblaba, en ese momento me sentí pequeñita, te imito y miro a través de la ventana el hermoso paisaje de otoño.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes, llegó el cambio de estación, el invierno, y por no saber cuidarme, me resfrió. Durante todo este tiempo, en el vagón solo estamos tú y yo, en silencio, mirándonos de vez en cuando, pero siento que hoy viernes será especial, tú ibas leyendo tu libro, al parecer tu cuaderno de notas, hago un pequeño esfuerzo con mi vista y miro disimuladamente el adhesivo que contenía tu nombre.

—D-Dirck…—pronuncié haciendo un esfuerzo con mi garganta.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de mi gran error, de seguro pensarás que soy una tonta, al parecer tomar el transporte más largo fue una muy mala idea; siento que mi cuerpo se descompone, el tiempo de un momento a otro se detiene, tú dejas tus cosas y te acercas hasta mi.

—Discúlpeme pero yo…yo te echaba de menos cuando faltabas a este tren—te sentaste al lado mío con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas—…ni siquiera te conozco.

—Y-yo…yo estoy enferma—tosí un poco— p-por eso no pude venir…

Tomaste mi mano sin pedirme permiso, para evitar que mires mi abrupto sonrojo, desvío mi mirada hacía la ventana, me doy cuenta de que estamos a punto de pasar un túnel; cierro los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad inunde el vagón, gracias a mis manos encuentro tu rostro, siento que este es el momento adecuado, me vuelvo valiente, me acerco y te doy un beso en los labios, tú correspondes delicadamente, me hubiera gustado que dure más pero te separas, me susurras un "te quiero" y yo me siento desvanecer mirando cómo llega la luz al vagón cuando pasamos el túnel, logré mirar por unos segundos la luz brillante del sol y luego caí desmayada frente a ti volviéndose todo negro en el acto.

* * *

**Me pareció profundo, pero no se ustedes, yo siento que en otra vida me ha sucedido—o tal vez sea que en los roles sucede esto(?)—**

**Es amor a primera vista!, bueno no tengo nada más que decir...Espero hayan disfrutado este corto—muy corto— one-shot.**

**Reviews(?)~~ —huye—**


End file.
